


Soldiers Desire

by NeroSilveria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, Cowgirl Position, Desire, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kissing, Loud Sex, Mental Instability, Morning After, POV First Person, Passion, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Smut, Soldiers, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroSilveria/pseuds/NeroSilveria
Summary: The reader was captured by the devils of Paradis, they try to negotiate but she's not cooperative at all. She is a soldier, she won't give up herself to the enemy easily, will the interaction with a certain person will change that? How her story will unravel?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Soldiers Desire

Silence and darkness, after my last stunt, this is what I've got. I tried to escape multiple times, this led to me be currently blindfolded, deafened, tied up, moreover caged. Can you imagine? Like an animal. Caged for good, no chance of running away with just a use of physical strength.

If I knew what she was planning to do, how I will be betrayed and used. Could I have prevented it? Fuck.

Days and nights blend even more than I was just caged, it's just me, darkness and my thoughts, so fucking annoying, being unable to do anything. How long I'm here, maybe a month or so, but a week in total darkness, maybe, I don't know, I slowly start to lose count. However in a way, it's my fault, I could have played it smarter than getting all violent and aggressive, on the other hand, they are the devils, for the future of humankind they must be exterminated. 

I feel a presence that disturbs my train of thought. As I'm apparently somehow needed in their plan so I'm being kept alive, they would have killed me where I had stand if they didn't have any agenda, but I wonder for how long they can keep it this way without any signs of willingness to cooperate from me. Why do they think that I will help them? Moreover, how? I'm just a soldier, not even ranked high enough to have access to classified info, what did that bitch told them that they continue to bother me?

Oh, the band that kept me deafened is being taken off my head, I guess it’s time for our usual talks then, now the blindfold. After so many hours of basing only on the sense of touch, it takes a minute to readjust the rest of them. The muted sunshine lights the tent where the cage is set, I guess is late afternoon then. Behind the bars, two silhouettes at whom I'm glaring angrily. One of them, a woman, what's her name, Hange or something. She's the most infuriating of them all, she's acting so weird. I hate them all passionately, but it's impressive how just her presence is torture on its own. By her side a short, raven-haired man, Captain Levi from what I recall. He doesn't talk much in contrast to a three-eyed woman, in a way I appreciate that, but he is dangerous, all my escapes stoped by him, ended the worst for me, I was lucky that he didn't break any of my limbs.

The silence still fills the tent, we just stare at each other without saying a word for a few more minutes and they start to talk. I don't focus on what they saying and continue my own contemplations.

I wonder what they think, as clearly the negotiations don't work, they tried to explain their point of view, but it lacks so many details, which is understandable, I can try to run away and they do assume that there is a possibility that I will succeed. At least they don't underestimate my abilities. Nevertheless, I don't plan to betray my homeland any time soon. In the beginning, I had a lot of energy to rebel against them, but the longer I stay like that less strength I have, the hatred clouded my judgement, maybe I should try to change my tactics?

Besides, I wonder where is Yelena, after the ship situation, which I barely remember for some reason, after being caught by the devils of Paradis, I didn't saw her again. I will run away from here, get back to Marley, inform them about all that happens on this island. She and all the other traitors will pay for it. However currently I don't really have a plan, so for now I will maybe slightly act more cooperative and gain some intel.

The talk has ended, as I didn't listen to them at all, this time I decided to keep my mouth shut. This might have led to a positive development as I wasn't blindfolded and deafened again for time being. Then they left me alone. I decided to study my surroundings a bit, to figure out how one can escape from the cage. I sat in the middle of the cage, thinking about what to do when I noticed a movement on the entrance to the tent. Are they visiting me twice today? Apparently, they do.

Hange takes a chair placed in a corner, puts it next to the cage, sits on it and asks.

-How are our precious little Marleian friend? Enjoying the views? Feeling more cooperative?

Nevermind the plan of changing the strategy, she pisses me off, two can play this game.

-I feel great, I just cannot complain, and the view is amazing. - I answer with fake enthusiasm, I look around the tent, like this is a most amazing thing, acting like I'm going insane, what in the way wasn't too far from the truth.

-Oh, I see you in a great mood today, so are you going to cooperate with us? - I sense that she caught on to my sarcastic performance, which is not surprising as I wasn't trying to be subtle.

-With you? Oh, I cannot wait to betray my beloved Marley! - I grin and glare into her eye, this is yet another declaration of war from my side. We stay without any motion, just doing this weird short starting contest. Suddenly, Hange stands up, spins and starts to laugh somewhat maniacally.

-And I was thinking we past this? I will go crazy because of you, we sit here for hours, there's surely a more productive way of spending our time, no effects at all, we should probably stop being so nice to you.

I just glare in silence, this was niceness? Caged like an animal and deprived of most of the senses, I guess it's relatively nice of them that they don't use traditional methods of torture, it's not like torturing me would change anything, I was trained to not spill any military secrets. Yet I feel like it would be easier to deal with physical pain than suffering multiple hour-long rumblings of the commander woman.

Hange turns toward her companion

-Oi Levi, don't you have any ideas on how to make our friend slightly more cooperative?

Here we go, I was thinking about the torture, now I will probably get it. 

-Tsk, It's because you are the shittiest negotiator, Hange.

An unexpected answer, I giggled quietly and then said:

-He’s not wrong, three-eyes.

I expected Hange to lash out at the short Capitan or me but instead, I hear

-You guys might be actually onto something.

I sit on the floor in confusion because of this bizarre conversation, as the devils whisper about a new action plan of what to do with me. Suddenly they quiet and Levi who kept his distance the whole negotiations moves close to the cage gives me the coldest look and announces

-We are changing the negotiator, after their explanations you will understand everything.

-Heh, bold of you to assume that talking to another devil will change my mind in any way. - I stand up and move towards the edge of the cage. - You just can't make me. - I say looking directly into the captain eyes. He does not answer or even reacts. Just walks away and exits the tent. Hange follows him but before leaving me on my own again, gives me the last spin and says

-Oh sweetie, we know it.

I just stand, stunned but when I started to analyze the situation I'm currently in, I start to feel anxious about how they suddenly sure about them succeeding, what if the new negotiator is a code name for a wicked torture device or something. I snap out of this.

Whatever, they won't be able to bend the will of the true Marleyan soldier.

However, if the negotiator is an actual negotiator, who hopefully won't provoke me too much, I will try to act cooperatively, changing the tactics, hope for the best.

Time flies by while I observe the last rays of light travels through the ground, they dance on the bars of my prison, only to be replaced by moonlight. I hear some laughs and voices in the distance, the devils are surely cheerful while preparing to war with a whole world. I need to get so more information, there surely a reason they so confident, having two titan shifters is not enough, there must be some kind of plan. My mind again goes towards the possibility of torture, but I quickly shake it off, things worst than that had happened during my military training.

I feel like tiredness overtakes me and I falling to sleep.

A sound of steps disturbs my slumber. I stand up, ready to strike any enemy that will try to touch me, however with tied hands, it's not like I could threatening. It dark, definitely after midnight, an entrance to the tent abruptly opens. A young man with long brown hair and eyes of a particular colour- green mixed with blue just stands there for a second letting the cold moonlight into the prison, then he speaks up with a smooth and low voice.

-How are you feeling?

I look at him surprised, that's an unusual question, but what concerns me more are those hypnotising eyes, they look somewhat familiar...

-Are you the new negotiator? You know what, it's not important. I need to talk to Yelena. - I ask, trying to be as intimidating as I can in the current situation.

-It's not possible.

-Oh, why is that so? Do you think she will help me escape or something? I just want to know what the fuck is going on here. I say frustrated

-She's not here, she's in Marley.- He answers calmly.

-She's back? Why? - She had left me here without any explanation, we were friends for so many years, 

-It's a part of our plan, if you start cooperating soon you will understand what's happening.

I'm not sure how to answer, I stay silent, we maintain eye contact, no one of us moves even the slightest for the next few minutes, his presence intimidates me, he seems so peaceful, yet all my senses scream “danger”.

He slowly moves towards the cage but continues to keep the distance. I move away from the middle of the cage and sit down on my bed.

I need to play it out better than it's currently going, I lose control easily and as last month proved violence and sarcasm is not effective. I need to try to gain his trust, at least enough to untie me, I can then defeat him as I'm pretty amazing in hand combat and escape from here. 

A sudden sound startles me, forces me out from my mind, his voice brakes the overwhelming silence. 

-I need to say the first time we saw each other you fought so fiercely, your skills are very impressive - I look at him confused as he delicately smiles. Is he amused by my visible anxiety?

I continue to quietly observe him. As he now is standing next to the cage.

-We could use your help here, you know?

I'm shocked, what the fuck he's talking about, didn't the other devils told him how badly I'm not up for collaboration. Can I use it in any way?

-How could I help? I'm just a soldier. I answer quietly, showing signs of submission.

-You don't know the whole truth. I will explain it to you, but I need you to trust me.

I look into his eyes, I stand up and move closer to him, only the bars of the cage separates us. One of us is free the other not.

-I will listen to your truths, but I don't do any promises to agree with you.

-Once I also was sure that I know how everything works, but the world is much more complicated than it seems to be. - He whispers, but loud enough for me to hear.

His eyes are even more hypnotising from the distance, but I quickly break the spell they seem to cast on me. I need to focus, to continue with my strategy.

I move my face even closer to him and say quietly 

-I feel like trusting you, I guess it worth trying to understand the other perspective.

-I hope this sudden change of your behaviour won't get me into any trouble - he chuckles.

I shit I overdid it, I was too nice, I need to quickly say something rude.

-Don't be so confident, I'm just interested in your point of view, the Devils of Paradis are still devils for me.

-I will explain the things to you tomorrow, Marleyan devil. He says before exiting the tent

I'm on my own again, endangered but I need to play this game a bit longer in order to get my freedom and my revenge...

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic we had ever written, the next chapter will arrive at some time in the future.


End file.
